


Outlaw Gentleman & Shady Ladies

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chronic Pain, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Painful Sex, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Van Der Linde Gang OS Book. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Oc, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson & Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson & Oc, Bill Williamson and Josiah Trelawny, Dutch Van Der Linde & Oc, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Oc, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Josiah Trelawny, Hosea Matthews/Leopold Strauss, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith, John Marston & Oc, John Marston/Bill Williamson, Leopold Strauss & Oc, Mary-Beth Gaskill & Oc, Reverend Swanson & Oc, Sadie Adler & Oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Sawyer Mäkinen & Reverend Swanson

I'm in my tent and change my clothes. I'm completely naked right now. I don't notice how someone comes in until I hear somethings falling to the ground behind me. As I turn I see a flustered Reverend Swanson with pink cheeks. He stumpled over his own feet, and landet on his behind. He is quickly on his feet again. He looks away. 

,,Miss Mäkinen I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to. I..."

,,Calm down Orville. It's okay. It was not intentional." I try to calm him. 

But it didn't work. I quickly put on a shirt and underpants. Then I walk towards him, and embrace him. He shyly embrace me back. But I can feel his semi-hard cock trough his pants. And he seems to notice, that I noticed his problem. 

,,You liked what you saw?" I whisper in his ear. 

,,Ye-yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He stutters. 

,,Call me Sawyer, and no need for apologies Reverend." I whisper back. 

Then I softly bite into his earlobe. A small moan comes over his lips, and I can feel his dick twitch in excitement. It's the first time ever, in wich I see him almost sober. At least he hasn't drunk much yet. But I can defenetly taste whisky on his lips. His mustache tickles a bit but not in a bad way. Then I let my right hand wander down between his legs. His dick is surprisingly long and also thick. He let out another deep moan. Shit! It turns me on. I start to massage him. He let out a deep grunt. I can feel how I get wet. I want him so much.

The flaps are again tidly closed. So I open his shirt, and throw it to the ground. I love Orville science three months now. The butterfly's in my stomach go crazy. Then I open his pants and let them ring around his ankles with his underwear. He get rid of his shoes and then of the pants and boxers. Meanwhile I'm naked again. I kneel down in front of him. Then I take his thick and long cock in my mouth. First the tip. He let out a surprised moan. 

,,It feels so good Sawyer!" He gasp.

This encourages me to go faster and deeper. So I deep throat him. It's not easy, but totally worth it. His whole body stutters, and he let out a few muffled moans 

,,Ahhh I'm n-not gonna last long!" He whispers. 

I start to suck a bit harder. He let out another gasp.

,,I'm gonna..."

And then he cums. Hard. I swallow it all eagerly. He really didn't last long. But I bet he didn't felt that in a long time. Maybe never. I stand up. He's still half hard. I kiss him. Then I take his hand, and guide him to the bed. There I bring him to lay down on his back. I Position myself over his big cock. Then I take one of my fingers, and slip it slowly inside of me. A gasp leaves me mouth. He watch me with a lustful gaze. After some time, I add another finger. Another moan leaves my mouth. Then I add a third one. And again I fuck myself with my fingers. Shit. So good. Then I slip them out, and take his now fully hard cock in my hand. I slowly sit down on it. Fuck. His girth stretch me wide. It hurts, but feels so good at the same time. Then he's finally completely inside me, and my ass sit on his thighs. Him and I leave a small gasp. I bent down, and kiss him softly. He's so sweet.

,,I love you Orville. I really do." I whisper against his lips.

Then I kiss him again. I can feel how surprised he is.

,,I love you too." He gasp.

I smile at him. Then I sit up, and start to ride him. I start slow. Moans and grunts leave his mouth then and there. But I'm a moaning mess too. He enjoy it verry much. I can see that. After a while I start to ride him a bit faster.

,,Oh yes Sawyer! I don't last long!" He gasp.

After a while, I can feel his dick twitching inside of me. And then he cums with a long AHHHH. Shit. It feels so good how he fill me. I'm so close! I start to ride him a bit faster. And then I cum hard. I clench arround him, and he met out a deep grunt. I slowly start to stop my movements, until I sit on his thighs. Then I lean down, and kiss him softly.

,,That was amazing cutie. I love you." I gasp.

,,It was. Thank you Sawyer. I love you too." He gasp.

After we catched our breath, I slowly get up, and geht us a rag to clean us. After that, I lay down beside him. I kiss him again, then I cuddle tidly against him and close my eyes.

,,Goodnight angel."

,,Goodnight Orville." I whisper.


	2. Riley Poulsen & Bill Williamson

I ride with the Van Der Linde Gang for three years now. I fell in love with Bill Williamson two months ago. But I'm pretty sure he dosen't love me. I mean it kind of seems like he hates gay people. But maybe I'm wrong. I don't know. I sigh. 

,,You alright Riley?" I suddenly hear Hoseas soothing voice. 

A few seconds after, he sit next to me on the Rock on the camp-cliff in Horseshoe Overlook. I sigh again.

,,Not really Hosea." I admit.

,,What's wrong?" He asks.

,,Unlucky in love." I whisper.

Then it's silent.

,,In who?" The older man asks a few minutes after.

,,Bill." I sigh.

,,Maybe some love will do him good." Hosea smiles.

,,But what if he dosen't love me?"

,,Have you ever seen how he sometimes looks at you? In the last two months." He whispers.

,,No." I admit.

,,Go speak with him! He's in his tent."

,,Okay." I say unsure.

Then I get up, and walk to Bills tent. I'm unsure. The flaps are tidly closed.

,,Bill, it's me Riley. Can I come in? I need to talk with you." I say.

,,Uh sure." He says unsure.

I walk in, and close the flaps again tidly behind me. Bill is siting on his bed, he wear his red flannel shirt wich has black squares on it. 

,,Sit down if you want." He says.

He points to the bed next to him. I sit down next to him. Unsure. I'm nervous. What if he kills me and or hit me? Fuck.

,,What is it?" He asks.

,,Uhm. I hope you don't kill me or hit me when I tell you." I start.

,,Why should I?"

It's silent for a view minutes. Then I sigh.

,,I love you Bill. I really do." I whisper.

Then again it's silent. I can see in the corner of my eye, how Bill tensed. Shit. He dosen't love me?!

,,I'm sorry." I whisper.

I want to go. But Bill's huge bear paw on my right shoulder stops me.

,,I love you too Riley. But you should know. That I uh.. that I only had one partner in my life. Uh and he didn't treatet me well. He abused me and used me. I was younger and weaker." He says hurt.

I can feel my heart breaking, but at the same time I get so damn angry at that guy who abused Bill, although I don't even know him.

,,Oh Bill. I'm so sorry." I whisper.

Then we both lock eyes for the first time. Dark brown meets ocean blue. I love this man so much. The butterfly's in my stomach go crazy.

,,I would like to show you that love can also be beautiful. If you let me. I don't want to force you to do anything." I whisper.

,,I would like that." Bill says unsure.

,,May I kiss you?" I ask.

He nods. Then I bent over, and lay my lips softly on his. My heart begin to beat even faster. He kiss back unsure and shy. Then we kiss again. His beard tickles a bit, but not in a bad way. Then I lean my forehead against his. He taste like whisky, and his beard is surprisingly soft, clean and well groomed. I lay, my arms around his neck, and he lay his big bear paws on my hips. 

,,I love you so much Bill." I whisper.

I can feel how surprised he is, to actually hear those words again from me.

,,I love you too Riley." He whispers.


End file.
